Chaos Teachings
by seiko shadesssan
Summary: Ezio's in college, and he meets his new teacher, who's called, "Mr. Ibn la ahad". Ezio gets the hots for him, Seiko bugs him about it, and the teacher tries to beat him, and then invites him over to his apartment. He has no idea what he's in for. Crossover into the 3 Essences.
1. Chapter 1

Ezio was doing a face plant on his desk. He was so exhausted. Let's just say... he had a lot of fun last night? Is that good enough? He grumbled something when he heard soft footsteps coming into the noisy classroom. "Class, please sit down!" growled a voice venomously. The class immediately shut up and sat down abruptly. Even Ezio bothered to lift his head up. "New teacher...?" he thought, but his thought was interrupted by what he saw. A man older than him was standing at the front of the classroom. He was tall, perfectly built, and very good looking. His eyes were a deep chocolate brown, and by the way they looked, you would get the feeling that he could read your mind. Ezio felt the blush creeping to his cheeks, and tried to stop. He put his head down again, so no one would notice. "Ezio?" said am icy voice. Ezio's head snapped up and he let out a startled, "Yeah?" Altair muttered, "Attendance idiot." "Oh! Hahaha... Uh...Here!" Ezio stuttered, his face flushing. He could feel someone staring at his back, curious. He dared and turned around. Seiko, was sitting a desk behind him, with a leer on her face. Ezio gulped. He was gonna get interogatted after class.

"What was up with you today?" Seiko asked innocently. Ezio gave her a look of "I-know-what-the-hell-you're-thinking." "Crap you know me too well." she sighed plopping down next to him. Ezio admired her. She was dark skinned, had raven colored hair, and her eyes were a strange gold. She was one of the strongest people he knew as well. She definitely knew how to fight, and scout. "Spit it out Seiko..." he muttered, picking at his food. She put her elbows on the table and leaned fowards intently. "You got the hots for the new teacher huh." she purred. Ezio knew it wasn't a question. He blushed. "I absolutely don't!" he said a little bit too quickly. "Hm... sure. I bet the whole time you were adimiring him and thinking, "Wow Altair is... HOT... and my teacher... I really wonder how good he is in bed."She giggled and poked him. "Hey! No I wasn't!" he said, and pushed her hand away. "You're lucky I'm a huge Yaoi fan" she snickered. "Or I would be trying to get him myself!" Ezio didn't know how to respond to that, so he stayed quiet, and resumed picking at his food. "C'mon, you like him!" she whispered. "Admit it!" "Dammit Seiko! Does it matter? It's not like were gonna end up dating!" he growled. "Well, actually, there have been a lot of that going on these days. Fuck buddies, or actual lovers I dunno, but remember Mr. Smith? He ran off with 19 year old kid! I think she told me that they were just fuck buddies, but the teacher I guess thought that they were lovers! But who knows how their relationship will end?" she said and shrugged her shoulders. "That doesn't freaking matter! He's not GAY!" Ezio said unhappily, wondering when Seiko would let the matter drop. "Is Ezio in here?" said an icy voice. Ezio heart, he coulda sworn, skipped almost 2 beats. He turned slowly, and said, "Mr. Ibn la ahad?"

"Would you come here a minute?" the man said. Ezio stood up, and walked catiously towards the teacher, and he motioned him to follow to the classroom. Seiko threw a HUGE grin at him and thumbed up. Ezio sent his death glare back as he walked further and further away.

In the cool, white tiled classroom, they both stood. The teacher was facing away from him, and Ezio stood awkwardly in the silence. "Uh... Mr. Ib-!" The man turned around, and with frightening speed, lunged at him. Ezio jumped back, and pulled up both his arms up, blocking his face, to defend himself. "What the-" he managed to yell. A hand caught both of his, and he felt a sudden weight, and he fell hard onto the floor. He refused to let any sound out as he hit the floor. He glanced up, and he blushed deeply, as he realized his teacher was straddling his waist, and one arm raised, like he was gonna punch him. "Hmm... that was ok..." said the dark skinned man, taking no notice in Ezio's serious blush. He eyed the teen, with amusement. "We need to talk later. After school, come to my apartment. It's on Higgins Rd. and the building number is 27." He said, as he stood up, and walked towards the door. Ezio sat up... deathly pale. The teacher he had the hots for, just tried to beat him up, and then invited him over to his apartment. What the hell was he in for


	2. Chapter 2

Ezio stared after the teacher, who was walking away and waving his hand dismissively.  
"What the hell..."  
Ezio grunted as he stood up. He leaned against the desk for support. He dragged a hand through his messy, long hair. What...what just happened? He blushed hotly as the image of his teacher dominating him ran through his mind. He started making his way towards the door, when it swung open violently, and something heavy fell on top of him. A few seconds of flailing limbs, italian and english cursing later, Ezio managed to still himself and the attacker.  
"Seiko...what the fuck?"  
he glared down at the dark skinned girl, who smiled sheepishly up at him. "Gomennasai Ezio-kun."  
she laughed nervously.  
"English please..."  
"Ah sorry."  
she stammered. She stood up and offered her hand. He took it firmly and hauled himself up.  
"So, what happened?"  
she leered. Ezio answered with a quick lie.  
"He's learning italian. Ha had a question."  
"Oh."  
Seiko said. But Ezio knew she wasn't buying it.  
"Seiko-chan!"  
a familiar voice called.  
"Hrm?"  
Seiko answered with the usual grunt.  
"Mei-chan and a few friends were gonna party down at the gym. Were wondering if you and Ezio-kun wanna come!"  
said the blonde excitedly.  
"What's there to drink?"  
Seiko asked automatically.  
"Yeah we got your fave. C'mon!"  
she waved to them and started off. Seiko slid her hands into her pockets, shrugged, and followed. Her keen ears didn't pick up any footsteps after her. She looked back, surprised.  
"Ezio-kun, you're not coming?"  
"Nah. I'm tired. Plus, I'm gonna be bruised tomorrow. Unlike you."  
he said pointedly.  
"Hey. That's not my fault!"  
she muttered and stalked after Kyara.  
He sighed, and walked towards the dorms, a little dazed.  
He suddenly felt a rough hand slam down on his shoulder.  
Ezio almost jumped. He looked up.  
"Uh... and you're?"  
The man just smiled, and shoved him roughly against the wall.


	3. Chapter 3

Ezio felt a cold hand slide up his stomach and chest. He tried to cry out, but suddenly, fingers were choking him. He planted his hands against the wall, and tried to push away, but the man had his front pushing Ezio into the wall. He struggled, and let out a choked sob when he felt the man's free hand drag down his belly, leaving definite scratch marks. The attacker lowered Ezio's belt. His eyes widened, and he struggled harder. He knew that he wouldn't last long though.  
"You like that you little slut don't you?"  
Ezio whimpered.  
"Say it!"  
the man growled.  
"Please...please stop."  
Ezio moaned tears welling up in his eyes.  
"You bitch. You do like it. You sound so much like a well paid whore. You say stop, but you want me to keep going."  
"Sto-Stop"  
Ezio sobbed around the intruding fingers.  
The man growled, and bit his shoulder until he drew blood.  
Ezio screamed.  
"What the...HEY!  
A familiar voice yelled, startled.  
The attacker swore, and hissed in Ezio's ear.  
"Were not done yet you know."  
And escaped. Ezio let out a sob, and slid onto the floor. He saw through the wetness of his eyes, his teacher running after the rapist.  
Ezio put his face in his hands, and tried to control himself.  
Mr. Ibn la Ahad was shocked. He had witnessed the last few seconds of one of his students being harassed. He debated wether he should go after the criminal, or go back to Ezio. He growled and turned and ran back. He didn't want to leave the boy alone. He knelt down in front of him, and panicked,  
"Ezio! What...he didn't... you know..."  
Ezio shook his head firmly.  
Ezio's body was trembling, and he was crying freely now. Altair noticed the blood on his shoulder. He felt revolted. How could someone do that? Sure, the italian was very attractive, but who felt the need to... that to him? He put his hand on the student's shoulder, and pulled him close. Ezio wrapped his arms around the man's torso, grateful that he was there for him. He kept sobbing, as Altair rubbed his back, whispering to him,  
"Ezio... Ezio...shh...it's okay now. I'm here."  
Ezio slowly controlled himself, and said,  
"I don't think I'm going to sleep here tonight... I'll probably-..."  
he faltered as he realized he had nowhere to go.  
"You can stay at my place. It has an extra bedroom, and I assure you, it's safe."  
Ezio looked up, letting go of the teacher.  
"Really?"  
He nodded.  
"Thankyou. You have no idea how much I appreciate this Mr. Ibn-"  
"Call me Altair."  
Ezio blushed, and muttered, "Alright. Thankyou...Altair."  
The teacher gave his good shoulder a reassuring squeeze as they stood up, and left the dorms.

**review please! :) yes i know i should be working on a modern hood... but whatever. Review!**


	4. Chapter 4

Altair opened the door to his apartment. He glanced back at Ezio and said,  
"Well, this is your home tonight. I'll show you your room, and then you can take a shower, assuming you probably do."  
Ezio nodded. Altair waved at him to come along. He opened a door in the hallway on the left. He motioned Ezio to go inside. The young man assessed the room, and wandered around it.  
"Do you need anything else?"  
Ezio put his hands on the railing and gazed out on the busy city night. He turned slightly, and Altair noticed a tear slide down his face.  
"No. I'm good."  
"You're hungry?"  
"Funny, The thought of food revolts me right now."  
Altair snorted. Another tear slid down Ezio's cheek.  
"Ezio..."  
"Who was he?"  
"I..."  
"Oh my god..."  
"Ezio... I'm sorry for not getting there earlier."  
The teacher looked down at his feet, face shrouded by his hood.  
"It's not your fault."  
Ezio smiled weakly walking towards him. Altair peered at him, guiltily.  
"I could've been stronger."  
Ezio said, and started to tremble.  
"I coulda protected myself!"  
he sobbed.  
"Altair... I could have saved myself!"  
Altair flinched, With a pained look on his face, he slowly offered a hug. Ezio flung himself into his teacher's whole body wracked with sobs.  
"I... To be honest I'm scared shitless."  
he let out a choked laugh. Altair squeezed him tightly, Ezio's head buried in the crook of his shoulder. They stayed that way, until Altair convinced him to sleep. Ezio crashed immediately, tears still flowing freely. Altair shut the door quietly,his heart threatening to spill his emotions.

**review! :3**


	5. Chapter 5

**sorry for the wait! but here it is! review!**

Sunlight streamed through the window. Ezio moaned in his sleep, and slung his arm across his forehead. "Why does it have to be so bright?" he grumbled. The morning was cool, but he didn't want to move. He turned his head, and glanced at the clock. 9:30. "Ugh... Why so early? It's the weekend Ezio." he said to himself. He wanted a shower more than anything right now. He stood up, and dragged himself to the bathroom. The door to Altair's room was shut, so Ezio presumed he was still asleep. He slipped inside the bathroom, shut the door, and sighed. He opened a cabinet, grabbed a fresh towel, and turned the shower on.

Altair heard the sound of running water. He rolled onto his stomach and peered through half closed eyes, at the clock on his dresser. 9:45. "Meh." he grumbled. "I'll wake up at 10:00" he shut his eyes again.

Ezio scrubbed himself hard, making sure that every sign of the man was gone. Except the bite mark on his shoulder. He got mad, and turned the knob of the shower to make it hotter. He hissed when it scalded him. He quickly turned it off. He stepped out of the shower and dried himself. He realized he didn't bring any clean clothes with him. Grumbling, he wrapped his towel around his waist.

Altair pushed himself out of bed. He needed coffee first off. He staggered out into the hall way. He heard soft footsteps, and when he turned a corner, he was met with quite a sight. Ezio stood a few feet away, half naked, water trickled down the perfect contours of his chest. A white towel hung loosely around his waist, quite carelessly. Ezio was drying his hair with a smaller towel, not noticing Altair 'till he turned and preformed a cute hair toss. It was spiky and damp, and it fell around his face, and surprised brown eyes stared at him. Altair noticed he was blushing slightly.

Ezio almost jumped when he noticed Altair leaning against the wall not far away. Not just the fact that he was there, but the fact that the man was eyeing him up and down with a feral, hungry look in his face. His hands were tight as he crossed his arms. Ezio blushed hotly. Altair said, in a strained voice,"Ah... Morning... You hungry? We can go grab something if you like. When you get dressed." Ezio's blush increased, and muttered,"Sure." His teacher  
looked like he was holding himself back... From what? He was quite attractive as well this morning. Tank top rode up, revealing a bit of his hard, flat stomach. Sweat pants, sagging quite a lot, hugging his hips. Ezio swallowed, and turned away.

Altair's heart was beating a little bit faster... If he could just walk towards him, and barely tug at the towel... Altair shook his head roughly and watched the young man walk away to his room swiftly. Man... His ass too... "Altair... Watch yourself..." he beat himself mentally. He entered the bathroom, with a heavy sigh.  
-


	6. Chapter 6

**sorry for the late update! ive been super busy, and now im sick so you guys will get plenty of new posts! review! (for a sick person!) :'(**

Ezio stood in the center of the room, and heaved a sigh.

"Crap... did that seriously just happen?" he muttered and rubbed his temple. But... Altair had looked so... so... feral and hungry! Ezio felt his face get hot, as images ran through his mind. He grumbled as he realized he didn't have any clothes. Or clean ones. He jumped when he heard a soft knock on his door. He padded across the wood floor, and opened the door slightly. Altair was leaning heavily on the doorway.

"Hey. I just realized you don't have any clean clothes... Do you want to borrow some of mine?"

Ezio felt another blush spread across his features. He wanted to slap himself. "Really? That would be great!"

Altair smiled a bit, and started heading towards his room.

"Are jeans and a tank top good enough?!" He yelled.

"That's fine thanks!"

He grabbed the clothes and brought them back to the student, who took them politely through the barely open door.

"I mean it. Thanks for everything." He mumbled. Altair let out a grunt, and strode away.

Ezio left the room and started heading towards the door. Altair made a noise that sounded like a "where are you going" sound. Ezio turned and said,

"Well, I kinda need to go back to my dorm. And plus, Seiko will be on a rampage looking for me. Trust me, you don't know what the damage will be." Altair stood up from the couch and said,

"I don't trust that you being out there alone will be good." he leaned against the couch.

"I'll be fine Altair... Don't worry about me." Ezio turned away towards the door, when suddenly he felt strong arms wrap around his shoulders, and someone's forehead on his neck.

"You should come back. Please. I don't want to leave you alone, after what happened. Will you?"

Ezio heart was beating so loud, he bet his teacher could hear it.

"A... Altair..." he didn't know what else to say.

Altair just realized what he was doing. He immediately let go and stepped back.

"I'm sorry! I..."

Ezio, who was slightly confused with the abrupt loss of contact, looked up at him. Without knowing it, he flung his arms around the older man.

"I... I guess I will. Thanks." He let go relunctantly. He slid his shoes on, and opened the door slowly, Altair just gave him a strange look of longing, and waved. Ezio turned away, heart heavy, and shut the door behind him.


	7. Chapter 7

**Yay! Ezio is gaining confidence! Please, review! :3**

Ezio walked through the empty halls of the college dorms. He was really quite paranoid. He kept looking over his shoulder just to be safe. He finally reached his room, and opened his door with a contented sigh. He slipped inside, and shut the door quietly behind him. Altaïr had really told him to stay at his place. He shook his head when he thought about what Seiko had said.

"You know, teacher have been having relationships with the students more often! Doesn't mean that's impossible for you guys."

He slowly opened his drawers, and started throwing things into his duffel bag. About 30 minutes later, he stood in the middle of his room.

"Maybe it is possible Seiko. But that's a normal girl and guy relationship. He's probably not gay..." He laughed when he thought of Seiko growling at him, "Well, he was the one who invited you to stay at his apartment... And you obviously didn't refuse. You also had a lite hug fest before you left didn't you? Damn... You guys would be the hottest couple around here... Besides my Mei and Reiku... You know what, just go for him. You never know the results until you try..."

Ezio fingered the collar of Altaïr's shirt.

"Ha... You know what Seiko. Maybe I will."

He hauled his bag over his shoulder and headed out.


	8. Chapter 8

**sorry about posting just one chap last time u guys... felt bac just leaving you hanging...**

Altair stood out on the balcony of his apartment. He was a little surprised at his own actions. He hadn't expected himself to do that. But he _really_ hadn't expected Ezio to turn around and hug him. He had felt some mixed emotions. Inner turmoil. He grumbled to himself, and sipped from the cup of coffee in his hand. Why did he feel so... _wanting _around his student? He couldn't let that interfere with his mission. He just hoped the boy wasn't getting himself in trouble right now.

Ezio sighed happily. He made it to his teacher's apartment without getting into trouble... or running into the stalker/molester. What did the guy want from him anyway? Besides his body? Nothing. Just his shivered as the scene replayed in his head. But his teacher... had saved him... How could he ever repay him? He won't... he can't. Ezio's heart fell. He just wanted his teacher so bad. But he was scared. He's too good looking to be like him...

Altair heard a knock at the door. He strode to the door, and opened it. Ezio smiled up at him, and said.

"Hey. I'm back!"

Altair smiled and moved out of the way, letting his student slip inside. He was glad that he was alright.

Later that afternoon, Ezio shouted at Altair from his balcony to come and look at this art piece that looked like a photo, but was a water color, and it was so good it was hard to tell it was a water color. Altair groaned and rose from his comfortable position on the couch. He walked nimbly to Ezio's room, and out to the balcony. The boy had situated himself on a chair with his feet up on the cheap wooden table, and had his computer on his lap. Altair stepped behind him and leaned over to see what he had to show him. Ezio was telling the truth. The painting was... amazing... and legit. He leaned in closer, and whispered,

"Damn."

Ezio shivered. Altair was practically breathing on his weak spot on his neck. He mentally slapped himself, and forced out a hitched,

"Y-Yeah."

Altair stiffened, obviously hearing the hitch in his voice. Without warning, he softly grabbed Ezio's chin, and touched their lips together. Ezio, by instinct, pulled away, almost dropping his computer. Altair snagged the computer without even looking, and set it softly on the table. He nibbled Ezio's bottom lip, and with his tongue, traced his lips and over the scar hesitantly. Ezio still hadn't responded, blushing hotly and his eyes squeezed shut. Altair pulled away, afraid that he hurt his student very badly.

"Ezio... I'm sorry..."

Suddenly, he felt arms slide around his neck and pull him down not too forcefully. Ezio's lips met his. and his tongue questioned an entrance to his teacher's mouth. Altair smiled into the kiss, and snaked his arms around the younger boy's waist, making their position awkward, but they obviously didn't care. Ezio purred underneath Altair's touches. Damn... his teacher was good. The way he touch Ezio. He couldn't explain it. They pulled away, panting slightly.

"A-Altair..."

"Shh..."

Altair whispered as he claimed his mouth again. He finally got what he had wanted. Ezio thought the same.


	9. Chapter 9

**here it is! reviews please! and don't critique me, ive been getting them left and right and it has been driving me INSANE! thanks! **

Ezio felt Altair hands start to glide up his shirt, and he shied away.

"W-wait... Ah..."

"Ezio... What's wrong?"

"I don't... I can't..."

"What can't you do?"

"This..."

Ezio motioned to both of them. Altair was bent, had his hands on either side of the boy, face less than an inch from his. Ezio looked away, blush deepening, and his arms slackened around Altair's neck.

"You're my teacher Altair! And... and I liked you the day you came in! It was obvious! Seiko even knew! But... She said that when teachers and students got together... they were just fuck buddies... I don't wanna be... you know... I just don't wanna feel like I'm being used. Especially because I want you in so many ways."

Altair chuckled. He crouched down in front of the boy, and looked at him straight in the eye. Ezio felt intimidated. Those chocolate brown orbs had a yellowish tint to them, that bored right through you.

"Yes Ezio, you have a gorgeous body, face, etc. It's no surprise that anyone would want you... but... I haven't felt this way with another person, let alone a man. I would never use you. And I won't let anyone else touch you. "

He stood up again, pulled Ezio close, and growled in a silky, low voice,

"And you're mine."

Ezio shuddered.

"Don't forget... this is my first time-"

Hungry chapped lips claimed his soft ones, tongue questioning an entrance, and he immediately granted access. Once again, he felt a calloused hand ghost up his stomach, but there was no interruption this time. Tongue and tongue faught for dominance, Ezio a little surprised under his teacher's hunger. For him. Ezio smiled slightly into the kiss. Altair pulled away hesitantly, and Ezio whined and tried to pull him back.

"Not on my balcony!"

"Right..."

He allowed himself to be pulled back inside. Sadly, they only made it to the hall way before Altair growled and attacked him. Ezio let out a yelp as he was pushed up against the wall roughly. A hot tongue attacked his neck, sucking and tracing soothing patterns on his neck. Ezio moaned and managed to grab his shoulders to brace himself. Altair made it down to his collar bone and growled. The shirt needed to come off. He bit the thin material and pulled. Ezio just gave him a skeptical look.

"You really think... that helps getting my shirt off?"

"Shut up kid."

Ezio chuckled as Altair lifted his shirt over his head hastily. Ezio glanced down at his teacher who was admiring his physique. His face was feral, and looked like a predator deprived of prey. He looked up to see Ezio's nervous expression and kissed the younger man softly.

"I promise to be gentle... Since it's your first time with a guy."

"Ah... Altair... Wha...-"

Altair's tongue circled his right nipple. Ezio gasped at the feeling. He'd never felt this before. Sure, he's done it to countless women, but... Good god that was amazing. Altair continued teasing his nipple, and watching Ezio's reactions. The boy's breathing was labored, and his eyes were slightly glazed. Small moans and gasps were filtering past his mouth. Altair brought his other hand and lightly pulled on the other one. A whimper was heard above him, and he evilly bit down, not too hard.

Seiko stomped towards the end of the hall way. There was the door, the opening to the apartment that contained her friend. She didn't bother knocking and flung the door open, with a murderous look on her face. She really didn't expect what she saw next... Ezio stood, pressed into the wall, shirt off, and grasping some ones shoulders. She analyzed the second person. The new teacher Altair, was holding Ezio's waist firmly, head bowed, tongue lapping at a hardened nipple on the students chest. Seiko's glare faltered, and she fell backwards, blood spurting from her nose. Both the men turned, alarmed by the sound of someone collapsing. Altair let go, and slowly walked to the door, to where Seiko lay. Ezio ran to her, trying to button his shirt, and crouched down.

"Seiko! What the hell are you doing here?"

"Gah... Same to you may I ask..."

Ezio blinked. A hot blush spread across his features, and he glanced up at Altair who was glaring down at her. He sighed. He knew these two were gonna be like this. He offered her his hand, and she stood up, leaning against him for support.

"Ezi... Not that I don't mind, but what the hell was going on? Do I need to knock someone's teeth out?"

"Ezio... were you cheating on her?"

Ezio deadpanned and he said around a facepalm,

"No you guys. Uh... Seiko... Yeah... Me and Altair... Are you know... Altair, no! She's not my girlfriend! She's a bit too caring friend is what I'm saying."

"Cockblocker."

"Shut up old man..."

"You guys!"

Seiko, Altair and Ezio sat all around the kitchen counter. Seiko and Altair of course, were staring each other down, and Ezio was caught hopelessly in the middle.

"Nice to know that you guys are together. But please boys, tell me before I walk in, I don't want to die of blood loss."

"Seiko..."

"I better be getting back. Koromu's waiting. Enjoy the rest of your day Ezio. Good bye Mr. Ibn La' ahad."

The raven haired girl stood up, not breaking her stare. Ezio rose as well, sighing heavily, and walked back towards his bedroom. Altair made a move to stand up, when all the sudden, a hand was on his shoulder.

"You better be careful with him. You better proove that you love him before you do anything else. He may appear strong on the outside, but he's soft on the inside... Please... Take care of him."

Both pairs of golden eyes glared at each other. Altair gave her a silent nod, and she sighed and walked out the door, with animal grace.


End file.
